


Palpable

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [83]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 21:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7377247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fornell's reactions to the interviews in For Someone There is Someone Never Coming Back</p>
            </blockquote>





	Palpable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 7/24/1999 for the word [palpable](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/1999/07/24/palpable).
> 
> palpable  
> Capable of being touched and felt; perceptible by the touch; as, a palpable form.
> 
> Inspired by [For Someone There is Someone Never Coming Back](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7226740).
> 
> This is for jane_x80 because she finally completed [For Someone There is Someone Never Coming Back](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7226740). Which if you haven't read it, you totally should. Also this is based off of that work, so it seems an appropriate gift for Jane. This takes place over the course of chapter 2-5 of For Someone There is Someone Never Coming Back. Please note that this was written before a lot of the later chapters were posted so it may not completely align with the story especially the epilogue.
> 
> Comments, kudos, and constructive criticism greatly appreciated.

# 

Palpable

One of Fornell’s agents turned on the TV, telling Fornell he needed to watch this. The TV flared to life with the words. “I mean, if you two are what NCIS looks like, maybe we should see more of you.” 

Fornell choked at the audacity of the reporter given everyone knew DiNozzo’s husband was sitting right next to him. That’s why they were doing this interview after all. As he listened to her then tell Agent DiNozzo that he could cuff her anytime, Fornell thanked the Gods that he hadn’t been drinking as he would have done a spit take if he had been. He knew reporters were after any story, but would it really make good press to try and break up a newly married couple. He thought that would be over the line for all except the most tabloid of reporters.

Fornell laughed at her poor attempts to draw Gibbs into conversation after hitting on his husband. Any idiot knew that wouldn’t go over well. Frankly Fornell was surprised Gibbs hadn’t attacked the reporter, yet, but figured that was only because he was under orders to play nice with the reporters.

Fornell cringed when the reporter again brought up their marriage and how unlikely it seemed they would succeed. He’d thought she’d picked up a little common sense before that and had been sticking to safer topics. 

Fornell stared in shock as the wedding pictures started to be shown. “That was a private event how did she get those?” Fornell couldn’t help wondering. He called an agent in and had them review her and her sources. If he could take her down for something he would.

When the videos were shown Fornell quickly made plans to leave early. He knew that wouldn’t go over well and he wanted to be there for DiNozzo and Gibbs in whatever capacity he could. He would also take advantage of the time to tease them, of course, if it seemed appropriate. When he watched the color practically drain from DiNozzo’s face followed by the threat to the reporter, he knew nothing good would come of this. 

He face palmed when the reporter showed no signs of even realizing she’d been threatened. He watched DiNozzo’s eyes glitter and hoped that Gibbs could stop the homicide from happening as he knew neither Vance nor SecNav were capable of stopping DiNozzo if he truly wished someone harm. The tension between Gibbs and Tony and the reporters was palpable and it wasn’t the sexual kind by that point.

Calling Gibbs as he was preparing to leave early, he offered to bring dinner, but when Gibbs turned him down he stowed his gear away and returned to his work, for now.

As the days passed, Fornell watched each of the next 5 interviews and each one made him cringe. DiNozzo practically withdrew before his very eyes. By the time the 5th one ended and he also heard that DiNozzo and Gibbs weren’t reachable, he knew he had to go over and offer his support or laugh at them whichever will help the most.


End file.
